


A Long Time Coming

by Lirry_loves_Ziall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirry_loves_Ziall/pseuds/Lirry_loves_Ziall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis can't stand waiting anymore. It's been too long since he last heard those sweet sounds, and he'll do anything to hear them again..</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Time Coming

“Can you stop that?” Liam said once they were out of ear shot from the rest of the boys.

“Stop what?” Louis asked with a playful grin.

“You know what, please, just stop.” Liam was trying his hardest, during every interview, to not get too excited whenever Louis touched him. Yet, the more Louis pushed the boundaries, the harder it got. He was fine when it was just a cute comment, or playing with his hair, or even the occasional bum pinch, but Louis was taking it too far now.

“Come on Liam, we’re mates, it’s what we do,” Louis chuckled, following Liam onto the tour bus.

“You know what, forget it,” he huffed before slamming the door to the bathroom shut.

~

He always does this, pushes his young friend as far as he can, but lately, he wanted to push him right to the edge. It all started the night Louis had heard Liam jacking off during one the bands long drives to another gig. He didn’t know why, but he was intrigued by the sounds his mate made. He listened intently, and even found himself palming his own erected member to the rhythm of Liam’s moans. He started to picture Liam; how he looked with his dick in his hand, his bare chest rising and falling with every fast breath, and closing his eyes the closer to the edge he got. Louis pictured Liam moving his hand at an intense speed; going faster and faster while his groans got deeper and stronger, until he released all over himself. 

Louis imagined just how big the Wolverhampton lad was, and how amazing it would feel to be inside him. He imagined how sexy Liam would look under him, how perfectly he would receive everything Louis had to offer. He pictured how Liam would react to being fucked hard; by the one man he had grown the closest too. He imagined how Liam would scream out his name as he came, and how incredible it would feel to have Liam cum because of him. 

Then he heard Liam groan, loudly and without even trying to stifle himself. He heard Liam punch the side of the bus hard as his orgasm rocked his body, which only made Louis want to see Liam cum more, how hard Liam must have been to punch the wall when he finally released. Louis couldn’t contain himself anymore, he bit his bottom lip trying to muffle the sound, not wanting his brown eyed friend to hear him, as he released inside his sweatpants.   
Ever since that night, Louis was doing anything he could to sexually frustrate Liam, so he could hear him moan and curse to himself softly as he released again. He would do anything from pinch the younger boy’s bum, to wrapping him up in his arms, but nothing was working. Still after each of Louis attempts, Liam would go straight to bed without relieving any tension he had. Louis was starting to worry that he’d never hear his best mate’s deep groans again. Today, Louis had the lucky chance to sit directly beside Liam during the interview, and he knew, today would be the day. 

Louis had casually slung his right leg over Liam’s lap, while his foot began rubbing Liam’s calf. Liam hadn’t even noticed at the time, but he ended up rubbing Louis’ leg in return. He started to slowly rub his friend’s leg, before gliding his hand smoothly up the lad’s inner thigh, then moving back down. Louis could feel Liam start to get hard under his leg, so he took advantage and casually slinked his arm behind Liam and rested it on the younger lad’s ass. It wasn’t till Harry shot a surprised look to the boys, did Liam realized his hand was just inches from Louis’ cock, and that Louis hand had been resting on his ass for a while now. He had been too busy enjoying the touch of another person; it had been far too long since Liam had any action, from anyone, other than himself. He pulled back instantly and shoved Louis’ leg off of him. Liam didn’t know why Louis had a huge grin on his face, but he was sure the Doncaster lad was trying to embarrass him. 

~

“Li come on, it was a joke,” Louis said, standing outside the bathroom. “Don’t be a girl,” he laughed.

“Fuck you!” Liam spat back, hoping Louis would give up. Louis had enough of this game he was really horny and had given up on the chase; he just wanted to fuck his younger and stronger friend. So, he found the spare key and barged in to the bathroom. Liam was completely naked, ready to hop in the shower, and hadn’t thought that Louis would be stupid enough to just waltz in unannounced. Louis smiled as he saw the shy boy stand there; throwing his hand over his exposed area to cover his hard length, which was a lot more impressive than Louis had originally thought.

“Gonna wank off in the shower, are we?” Louis smiled.

“Get out,” Liam said, holding himself so Louis couldn’t see anymore. 

“Liam, I’m sorry,” Louis said stepping closer to the exposed boy. 

“Okay, fine. Now leave,” Liam said, turning his back. Louis laughed. “What?” Liam growled.

“You don’t get why I was doing it, do you?” Louis was starting to get impatience now, how could Liam not know that all Louis wanted was to fuck him. Even though Louis was never good at being up front about his true intentions, he just assumed people knew what he wanted. All he ever wanted was sex though, Liam should have figured that out by now.

“You were playing another joke, well good job Lou, you’ve successfully embarrassed me, now leave.” Liam was starting to get angry now, something he usually tried to avoid. He knew Louis was a prankster, it’s what made him love his shorter friend, but this time he was taking it too far. Liam had always had a small crush on Louis, just the way he was so confident and cocky, Liam knew something big had to be hiding under those baggy sweats. He would never admit that to the other boy though, he could never imagine breaking up this band, because he knew that’s what would happen if he told Louis what he wanted his shorter friend to do to him.

“No, geez Liam, I’m trying to get you excited.” Liam looked at his mate, _what did he just say? Did he honestly say that he..._ “Oh fuck this,” Louis said pulling his shirt over his head and exposing his beautifully tanned skin before Liam could even finish his train of thought.

“What…” Liam tried but was cut off when Louis removed the trousers he’d been wearing, and exposing the erected cock Liam had been longing for.

“Get in,” Louis ordered Liam, and he happily complied. Liam didn’t know if this was a dream or not, he always thought Louis was attractive, but he never thought in a million years that he’d feel the same way. Louis was quickly in the shower with Liam, water streaming down both their bodies. Liam hadn’t even noticed that Louis had found a condom and rolled it on, he honestly didn’t notice anything until Louis was forcing him forward and circling his hole with the tip of his cock. Louis should have prepared Liam, he should’ve asked him if he had ever done this before, or thought about his feelings, but Louis was too distracted by the need to make Liam scream out in pleasure.

“Fuck,” Liam swore as Louis pushed himself in. Louis smiled to himself; finally he had Liam Payne under him, and feeling just how badly Liam wanted him. 

Louis adjusted himself, making sure he could keep himself and Liam up. Liam placed his large hands out in front of him, knowing Louis wasn’t going to be gentle. Louis pulled back, resting his tip inside, before slamming back in. Liam let out a loud groan as he felt Louis slam into him harder and faster with each thrust. Liam had imagined how good Louis would be, how he would have this need to fuck you harder than you have ever been fucked before, but nothing was better than actually feeling Louis inside him. Feeling the thickness of his erected member, feeling the motion of Louis moving in and out of him, and the feeling of passion, heat, and being fucked harder than ever before. There was no need for patience anymore, Louis finally had Liam, and he was going to make that boy beg for more. Liam moved his hand from the wall and began tugging at himself roughly, trying to match the pace of Louis’ thrusts. Louis could feel himself about to go over the edge, but he wanted his young friend to cum first. Which is what Louis wished for more than anything, to hear Liam groan loudly, because that was Louis trigger, his ignition to that little spark forming in his abdomen.

“Come on Liam, feel me,” Louis said as his thrust took him straight to Liam’s prostate. 

“Fuck!” Liam yelled as Louis pulled out and slammed in again. 

“Come on,” Louis grunted and before he could say anything else his brown haired partner was spurting white all over the bathroom tiles, throwing his head back and feeling his orgasm rip through his entire body. Liam tightened up around Louis’ throbbing member, sending the older lad over the edge with him. Louis dug his blunt nails into Liam’s hips as he felt his own orgasm take control of his body, and filling the condom up with his own cum. Both boys were breathing heavy and their knees weak, but they were also too blinded by absolute ecstasy to care. Louis carefully pulled out of the other boy, yet the pain was there, and Liam knew he’d be sore tomorrow. Liam turned to face his friend, not sure of what to do next. 

“So,” Louis said looking into those big brown eyes. “Next time, you’re doing all the work,” he smirked before leaving the shower and tossing the condom in the waste basket, leaving Liam to clean up his own mess.

**Author's Note:**

> This was done as a request, I hope you all love it. If you have requests, feel free to message me on tumblr. http://www.tumblr.com/blog/fuckyeahlouisonedirection
> 
> xoxo.


End file.
